mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kerrigan Mahan
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actor | spouse = | URL = }} Kerrigan Mahan (born January 27, 1955) is an American voice actor, also known as Ryan O'Flannigan. Mahan was born in Los Angeles, California. His voice ranges from young and exuberant (Lensman and Zillion) to sneering and Lee Van Cleef-ish (Vampire Hunter D and Crying Freeman). Mahan is known for his voicework as Goldar in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers: Zeo, Jeb the talking dog in VR Troopers, and (the original) Magna Defender in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. His ex-wife is Joyce Kurtz, who also did voicework at Streamline Pictures and Tokyopop. Mahan has also been involved in theater work, having directed Matty: An Evening With Christy Mathewson, a play based on the life of baseball player Christy Mathewson, who was portrayed by another voice actor, Eddie Frierson. He played the villain Clint on S.W.A.T.'s Omega One. He was also the director for two episodes of the English version of the TV series Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics. He is currently living in San Luis Obispo, California. Filmography Anime roles * Duel Masters - Benny Haha * Initial D - Bunta Fujiwara * Galactic Patrol Lensman - Kim Kinnison (Hero) * Magical Princess Minky Momo - Various * Megazone 23 - Morley * Noozles - Mr. Malisse * Robotech - Sean Phillips, Mark Landry * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Terence "Terry" Drake * Teknoman - Ringo Richards * The World of the Talisman - Keen * Zillion - Champ OVA roles * 3x3 Eyes - Yakumo's friend * Babel II - Wong * Birth - Keen (Streamline Dub) * Crimson Wolf - Professor Ezawa * Crying Freeman Volume 1: Portrait of a Killer - Ryuji Hanayama * Crying Freeman: Shades of Death - 108 Dragons Elder * Doomed Megalopolis - Tatsumia * Megazone 23 - Mory (Streamline Dub) * Megazone 23: Part II - Johnny Winters (Shogo Yahagi) (International Dub) * Psycho Diver: Soul Siren - Kunimitsu * Vampire Hunter D - Rei Ginsei * Zillion: Burning Night - Champ Non-anime roles * As Told by Ginger - Ludlow Krantz, Moose * Alvin and the Chipmunks - Additional Voices * Batman Beyond - Kobra * Cow and Chicken - Countdown Guy, Announcer * Family Guy - Various * Fantastic Four - Seeker * God, the Devil and Bob - Additional Voices * I Am Weasel - Countdown Guy, Announcer * Journey to the Heart of the World - John * Static Shock - Edwin Alva * The Angry Beavers - G-Man #1, Man * The Cleveland Show - Jack Nicholson * The Return of Dogtanian - Cardinal Richelieu * The Wisdom of The Gnomes - Pot * What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Del Stone Live action roles * Alien Nation - Cameraman * Angel - Jollyburger * CHiPS - Guest star * Family - Student, Gas Station Attendant * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Power Rangers: Zeo - Goldar (credited as Ryan O'Flannigan in MMPR, as Kerrigan Mahan in Zeo), Dramole (3rd voice, MMPR, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - The Original Magna Defender (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Chameliacon (voice) * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Monitor Org (voice) * S.W.A.T. - Clinton * Team Knight Rider - Beast (voice) * The District - P.J. Hawks * The Incredible Hulk - Forrest * T.J. Hooker - Morgan * VR Troopers - Jeb, Mutant Jeb (voices; as Jeb, he was credited in season 1 as Ryan O'Flannigan, and then in season 2 he was listed under his real name), Dark Heart (1st voice) Movie roles * A Chipmunk Celebration - Additional Voices * Bébé's Kids - Security Guard #2, Fun World Patrolman * Dirty Pair: The Movie - Project Eden - Carson D. Carson * Dr. Dolittle - Penguin (voice) * The Professional: Golgo 13 - Silver, Pablo * Gunfighter - Voice of Tex * Kiki's Delivery Service - Jiji (Streamline Version only) * Lensman - Kimball Kinnison * Lensman: Secret of the Lens - Kimball Kinnison * Lensman: Power of the Lens - Kimball Kinnison * Lily C.A.T. - Watts * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie - Goldar (voice) * Robotech: The Untold Story - Mark Landry * Run, If You Can - Gilbert * Supernova - Troy Larson (voice) * The Castle of Cagliostro - Interpol Officer Sam (Streamline version) * The Santa Clause - Reindeer (voice) * The Story of Fifteen Boys - Rock * Ultimate Avengers - Additional Voices * Windaria - Allen Video game roles * Halo 2 - ILB: Agent, Papa Zaman * Lighthouse: The Dark Being - Dark Being * Might and Magic: World of Xeen - Various * Star Trek: Judgment Rites - Mr. Jons, Gellert, Stambob * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced - Lt. Stragey, Brother Chubb External links * The Official Kerrigan Mahan website * * Category:1955 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from California ja:ケリガン・メイハン